


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by nekokoro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokoro/pseuds/nekokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is a university student on his way home, and Kuroo is afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little drabble i've been meaning to write for Months.. and today i finally remembered and told myself i'd definitely get it done... so!!!!! here it is *shrug emoji*

22:54.

 

“Tch…” he silently reprimanded himself for staying at his university so late to work on that project. If he hadn’t been required to work with someone else on this assignment, Tsukishima could have had it finished and turned in by now, but no.

 

His professor required people to work together for this, which Tsukishima found pointless. It didn’t help that his partner was this short, red-headed ball of endless energy. Tsukishima found him so difficult to work with since he never paid much attention in the class. What’s worse is that when he’d ask Tsukishima to explain something to him, he’d get lost after a few sentences into the explanation.

 

Just thinking about it made Tsukishima furrow his brow.

 

_It can’t be helped…_

 

He turned onto a darkened street and wondered whether he had taken a wrong turn somewhere while he was lost in (annoying) thought. No, this is right. He hadn’t recognized where he was because the streetlights were out for the next few blocks. _Must be some kind of outage around here…_

 

After walking a block further, Tsukishima froze. There was this steady pounding echoing off of the buildings around him.

 

_Footsteps._

 

He had his headphones on, as usual, but they weren’t playing anything. He felt safer not playing any music when he walked late at night, and this was a perfect example why.

 

The pounding was getting closer.

 

_Running. Someone’s running towards me._

 

Whoever it was, they were running quickly, almost frantically. _A thief? Am I going to get mugged? Maybe killed or something…_ Tsukishima didn’t want to dwell on further possibilities.

 

He turned his head slightly to try to get a look at his pursuer, taking note of his appearance in case it would matter in the future.

 

 _Around my height. A bit broader in the shoulders. Red shirt, black pants, black shoes. Black hair. Wait,_ very disheveled _black hair… Got it._

 

He wouldn’t run just yet. After all, he could only sprint for so long while lugging around his backpack filled with notebooks and textbooks for all his classes. He’d wait until the other person was closer before making a run for it.

 

Just as he was about to begin his sprint, the footsteps behind him stopped. They’re replaced with labored breaths, and Tsukishima practically jumps when he hears a voice yell, “AH! Um… Sorry.”

 

Tsukishima turns halfway towards the other man, who was bowing slightly in apology. The man dropped the pose quickly, though, letting his hands rest on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. Tsukishima pulled his headphones off of his ears and let them rest around his neck.

 

“You’ll breathe better if you stand up straight. It’ll open your airways.”

 

The stranger blinked at Tsukishima. He stood up as told, clasping his hands behind his head. “Thanks. Y’know… if I hadn’t… hah… seen you…” he paused to breathe. “I probably would’ve... ran straight into you.”

 

Tsukishima was silent in response. As soon as he turned on his heel to continue on his way, the stranger reached out to him. “Ah, wait! Don’t just leave me, please, I’m begging you!”

 

“And why shouldn’t I?” Tsukishima tilted his head to see the other man once more.

 

“I… I was, uh… running because I’m afraid of the dark.”

 

Tsukishima brought a hand to his mouth to muffle a laugh. The other man didn’t seem to notice. Or he simply didn’t mind being laughed at.

 

“Could I walk with you for a few blocks? The lights are out here, and I promise that once we get to the next lit street, I’ll be on my way!”

 

Against his better judgement, Tsukishima began to walk, muttering, “I guess I won’t stop you.”

 

“Oh my god, thank you!” The other man soon fell into step alongside Tsukishima. Soon enough, he was already talking again. “My name’s Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way.”

 

Tsukishima brought a hand up to his mouth as before. This time the other, Kuroo, took notice.

 

“What are you laughing at?”

 

“Oh, nothing… It’s just amusing that someone with the name Kuroo would be afraid of the dark. It’s like you’re afraid of yourself.”

 

“Hey now!” he feigned offense. Bringing his hand on his chest was a nice touch to his act. “Well, what’s your name, wise guy?”

 

 _Wise guy...?_ “Tsukishima.”

 

“Tsukishi… Okay, Tsukki!”

 

_Did he mishear me?_

 

“Your full name’s too long. Besides, it’s Tsukki, like the moon, right? That’s funny!”

 

“What? Why’s that?” Tsukishima glanced over and caught Kuroo beaming at him.

 

“Because you’re guiding me down this block!”

 

“I wouldn’t say that.”

 

“Of course you are! You’re lighting my way, just like the moon would! Although you can’t really see it here in Tokyo…” as Kuroo trailed off, he turned his head to look at Tsukishima. Tsukishima had his face turned away, but Kuroo could that Tsukishima’s ear was pink. _How cute…_ “You okay?”

 

“...That’s so embarrassing.”

 

“What can I say? I’m an unapologetic sap.”

 

As the heat faded from his face, Tsukishima faced forward again. “I see.”

 

Kuroo hummed in contentment.

 

They walked in silence for the rest of this block. _Just how much of this city is affected by this blackout?_

 

“Say!” Kuroo pulled Tsukishima out of his thoughts. “How do you write your first name?”

 

“...With the kanji for firefly.” Tsukishima watched Kuroo out of the corner of his eye as he carefully responding. He wouldn’t let himself get flustered as he had before. He’d be prepared this time.

 

Kuroo stopped with his mouth hanging open, something Tsukishima wasn’t prepared for.

 

“W-what?!”

 

“That’s too perfect! You truly are my guiding light!”

 

There was no way Tsukishima could have prepared himself for this kind of attack. He could feel the heat flooding back into his cheeks and ears, and turned away as he began walking, hoping Kuroo wouldn’t notice.

 

“Hey wait!” Kuroo caught up in a matter of seconds and tilted his head to get a better look at Tsukishima’s face. _He’s blushing again… Cute._ “Hey, are your ears red? I can’t really tell in this light,” Kuroo teased. “Are you cold or something, I could lend you my jacket or--”

 

“It’s fine…”

 

“You sure, because--”

 

“I said it’s fine!” Tsukishima whipped back around to yell at Kuroo, which was a mistake on his part. Kuroo laughed. He could see the faint blush in Tsukishima’s face.

 

“You know, you’re pretty cute.” Kuroo smiled and Tsukishima’s blush deepened.

 

The blond responded by speedwalking ahead and deadpanning, “Goodbye, Kuroo-san.”

  
Kuroo laughed again until he realized how far away Tsukishima was getting. “H-hey, wait..! It’s still dark here!!”


End file.
